


Not on the same page. (At least not that you could tell.)

by never you mind what my name is (informavore)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/informavore/pseuds/never%20you%20mind%20what%20my%20name%20is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter gets an answer, of sorts, to the mystery of why Fitz and Jemma are not together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on the same page. (At least not that you could tell.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomicsupervillainess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicsupervillainess/gifts).



> A teeny little fic as a great big thank you to Atomicsupervillianess, self appointed first cheerleader, for lovely encouraging comments on my first (and only other) fic. What a nice thing to do for a nervous newbie.

“..and that’s why the hell beast and I are not together.” Hunter took a swallow of his beer. Not much of a mystery to it really, but why you and Simmons aren’t together is a mystery. You seem perfect for each other. So spill. What’s the story there?”  
“Never seem to be on the same page at the same time.” Fitz hoped that would be enough for Hunter to drop it.   
“So what was going on earlier today?” Hunter persisted. So much for that hope. Well maybe confiding in someone might help at that. Fitz took a deep breath.  
“Promise not to laugh, Hunter.”   
“Cross my heart mate.”   
“What was going on was that she kissed me.”   
“Way to go Fitz! I guess you’re on the same page now.” Fitz closed his eyes and groaned, letting his head drop onto the bench with a loud THUNK. He lifted it and dropped it again. THUNK.

Was that OK? Jemma asked.  
More than just OK, Fitz thought, overwhelmed by her kiss and her scent and her kiss and her.  
“…” he eloquently said, unable to redirect any of his brain from the crucial task of adoring Jemma to utterly unimportant tasks such as speaking. Or breathing.  
Sliding her hand up his arm, she asked “You didn’t mind, did you?”  
Hell no I don’t mind at all, he thought.  
“Lkghfn” he said  
She looked at him a little unsure. “I could kiss you again?”  
PLEASE!!! He thought.   
“Hguhf” he said.  
“Or not. Sorry Fitz, I shouldn’t have leapt on you like that. I’ll leave you in peace.”  
Jemma headed out the lab door.  
“No Jemma, don’t go! How could you think I wouldn’t want that when you mean everything to me! I’ve wanted to taste your lips as long as I can remember, and now I’ll remember as long as I live.”  
But the door had closed behind her and Fitz’s words echoed in the empty lab.  
He groaned and dropped his head on the desk. THUNK. Super, NOW I find my voice. He lifted his head and let it drop again. THUNK.

It took Hunter a long time to stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestions much appreciated, including critique- just be gentle please!


End file.
